Reindeer
The Reindeer is a feature of the Christmas season. They were added with the introduction of the Christmas season in version 1.04. Reindeer will occasionally jump across the screen (from left to right) and give cookies when clicked. As of v.2.002, they are of occasionally variable size and now wobble while bouncing across the screen. There are four achievements related to Reindeer as well as three upgrades obtainable from Santa which make Reindeer twice as common, move twice as slow, and give twice as many cookies. Reward You will get a minute worth of cookie production initially or 25 cookies, whichever is highest (if you have Wrinklers the unwithered production rate will be used for calculation). With the "Ho ho ho-flavored frosting" upgrade, you will receive twice as many cookies (two minutes worth of production). The amount dropped is furthermore affected by Golden Cookie effects like Frenzy, Clot, Dragon Harvest, Elder Frenzy, or Cursed Finger. Note that Reindeer rewards are, in contrast to Golden Cookie rewards, not limited by your current cookies in the bank. A deer during a Frenzy giving cookies equal to 10 minutes and 30 seconds of regular production (two minutes * (7 * 0.75)) A deer during an Elder Frenzy, also known as "Eldeer" (itself an Achievement), is one of the highest rewarding effect combos in the game, giving cookies equal to 12 hours and 6 minutes of regular production (two minutes * (666*0.5)). Therefore, it's often advised to "synchronize" Golden Cookies and Reindeer during Christmas season, meaning to not click the Golden Cookie (or Wrath Cookie) until a Reindeer appears or might appear before a potential Elder Frenzy would end. Since the 2.002 update, it is now possible for Elder Frenzies to overlap with Frenzies or Dragon Harvests (or even Building Specials, if the Distilled Essence of Redoubled Luck heavenly upgrade lets a Golden/Wrath Cookie with each spawn at once), making it possible to get boosted Eldeers. Frenzy + Elder Frenzy Reindeer can produce almost 2.5 days of regular production. Spawn rates The Reindeer follows Spawning mechanism, and can be approximated by following functions: \bar{p}(t)=\begin{cases}0&T_\text{min}>t\\ p(t-T_\text{min})&T_\text{max}>t\ge T_\text{min}\\ 0&t\ge T_\text{max}\\ \end{cases} \bar{P}(t)=\begin{cases}0&T_\text{min}>t\\ P(t-T_\text{min})&T_\text{max}>t\ge T_\text{min}\\ 1&t\ge T_\text{max}\\ \end{cases} \bar{P}^{-1}©=\begin{cases} \left(\frac{-T^5}{5}\ln(1-c)\right)^{\frac{1}{6}}+T_\text{min}&1-\exp(-5T)\ge c> 0\\ T_\text{max}&c> 1-\exp(-5T)\\ \end{cases} Where , and -1 are probability density function, cumulative density function and inverse cumulative density function respectively. All time units are in seconds. For reindeer, Tmin=180 seconds and Tmax=360 seconds initially. But there are many factors can alternate Tmin and Tmax. The time can be halved with the "Reindeer baking grounds" upgrade. The heavenly upgrade "Starsnow" also reduces the time by 5%. See the table below for some common probabilities, assuming 30 FPS: Some have reported that reindeer and Golden Cookies do not appear unless the browser is refreshed, due to a bug. Upgrades When clicking a Reindeer there is also a chance that it will drop one of the seven Christmas-themed flavored cookies. Initially, there is a 20% chance of receiving one of the cookies. The "Santa's bottomless bag" upgrade, the heavenly upgrade "Starsnow" and the "Let it snow" achievement each will increase the chance. Like the Halloween-themed cookies, if you already have the cookie chosen at random, it will not unlock a new cookie. So on each Reindeer click, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to: r \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) Where N''' is the number of upgrades already unlocked and '''r is the rate above. These are the flavored cookies that can be dropped: Achievements There are five Achievements related to Reindeer: Debug You may use the debug upgrade "Reindeer season" to spawn reindeer faster (every 0.6 seconds). You can check the Cheating page on details on how to activate it. Notes Trivia *Reindeer have random names which will show up when clicked. They are the traditional names of Santa's reindeer: Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, and the most famous reindeer of all, Rudolph, which is a relatively modern one (first appeared in a 1939 booklet written by Robert L. May). *The flavor text for Christmas tree biscuits refers to the improv TV show ''Whose Line is it Anyway? ''hosted by Clive Anderson (original UK version) and Drew Carey or Aisha Tyler (US version). *The Holly biscuits were temporarily renamed Mistletoe biscuits in version 1.0403, before being changed back in the Valentine's Day update. The icon still had red berries during this time, even though mistletoe berries are white. *Reindeer are not affected by the Golden Switch, and will still spawn even when it's on. **Despite this, Distilled Essence of Redoubled Luck can make 2 reindeer appear at once just like it does with Golden/Wrath Cookies. *If you click a reindeer while Holobore is slotted, Holobore's negative effect does not trigger. *Shortly after loading the game, it is impossible for a reindeer to appear without any form of cheating. Using the command 'Game.seasonPopup.spawn ()' Would spawn a bouncing golden cookie instead of a reindeer. The golden cookie would do nothing whatsoever when clicked as it does not count as a reindeer nor a golden cookie. In order to spawn a reindeer in that amount of time, use the command: Game.seasonPopup.time = Game.seasonPopup.maxTime; Category:Interactive Objects